Hybrid
by bloodyhell95
Summary: L asks help from a friend for the Kira case. But this friend knows something about the Death Note. OC. OOC. Oneshot. I don't own Death Note. But i still own Akiza. T for language in one area.


.**.:~: L's POV :~:.**.

"Be careful L. I'm going to be there tomorrow." she said seriously. I didn't like it. Her voice was supposed to be happy and cheerful. Not scared and sad.

"Okay. I'll send Watari to get you from the airport." I told her. She said okay and then hung up.

It's been nearly eight months since I saw Akiza. She's helped me with the few cases I've ever needed her in. Watari likes to call her the 4th best detective in the world. She would be the second or third but I already took those places.

I sighed and went to the room where the rest of the Task Force were. On the table were all of the tapes sent by the fake Kira. I asked Akiza to accompany me in the investigation ever since the fake Kira mentioned the word Shinigami.

My reaction to when he said it would've told you that I thought Shinigami weren't real but in actuality I've known for about 6 years.

And it all starts with Akiza Touya.

She was an orphan in the Wammy House while I was there. We'd often have discussions of almost anything. Both of us have a passion for solving puzzles though. She's always been good at riddles more than I was. We used to argue about the possible meanings of riddles so much before. But she was my best friend and it was always a happy experience talking to her.

So after she turned 15, Akiza decided to get a degree in criminal law. And she did. It only took two years and before long we were on and off partners in solving crime. I had started long before her but she was still in high school at the time. She was too young so they made her wait a year before she could start high school. She still calls all of them sexist because I didn't have to wait.

Anyway, there was this one case we were working that had someone using a Death Note. We didn't know how this person was killing all the people but we found out after we caught him trying to kill a man in the middle of the street. Apparently his wife had been cheating on him with several men and the only one he attacked by himself was his best friend who he wanted to murder with his own hands. He was arrested and while we asked him how he killed all those men with out being there. We had found out about his wife's adultery when she admitted that several of the men who had died, she had slept with. She though that her husband may have found out somehow and thought we should know. He had been reported missing for a few days but we found him when he attacked his best friend.

He wouldn't say anything for a while but he said he used this Death Note given to him by a Shinigami. We all thought the man was insane but just in case, Akiza and I had went to his house to look for it.

We found the Death Note and after we touched it we could see the Shinigami Chikara.

She told us how she didn't think the man would go this far and that everything was a mistake. The man plead guilty and Chikara had him forfeit ownership of his Death Note. He lost all memory of Shinigami but he knew he killed all those men.

Akiza didn't know that so when she touched the Death Note again, she became the new owner.

Akiza had only ever used her Death Note once ever since she got it and that was to save Watari from a situation he was in. He was at gunpoint from a local robber who was on the news a few times and used her note to kill him. And that was that. Until she turned 18.

Akiza and Chikara had a good relationship. They were practically sisters. As unusual as that is. One day Chikara noticed that Akiza was going to die in two weeks from her 18th birthday. Akiza said that Chikara had been acting weird and looked sad a lot. Then she woke up one day and realized that she couldn't find Chikara. She realized she could see the names of everyone and their lifespan and started freaking out. It wasn't until she called me and I suggested she look in her Death Note that she found a note in.

It said that Chikara didn't want Akiza to die. She had so much to live for. So she merged herself with Akiza. Chikara no longer exists but Akiza has all of her knowledge and most of her abilities.

Basically Akiza is like a human Shinigami. She has The Eyes and she doesn't need to sleep as much as normal humans. She can't go through walls or fly though.

There are a lot of things that make her different than other Shinigami other than her being human. First, she can't extend her own life if she kills someone. Second, if she extends a humans life from their original cause of death then she won't die. A normal Shinigami would have. And third is that she can neutralize the effects of a normal Death Note.

Another Shinigami had done the same thing that Chikara did a few centuries ago and that was why she knew those things. We don't know when her death will be since Chikara stopped the first one.

Akiza was depressed for a long time. She understood what Chikara did but it still made her upset. Watari and I made her stay with us for a while until she got back to her original self. Then she decided to go to London and work for secret government supported organization that does what I do but Akiza also works for them just in case she needs back up during emergencies.

In truth she's just my back up. Like right now. I'm 98.6% sure that Kira is using a Death Note. And I'm sure that Light Yagami is Kira but the kid is very good at what he does. We have no solid evidence that he is Kira so that's why I called Akiza. We always get things done faster when we work together.

God. That sounds like something a Kindergarten teacher would say.

I should probably tell Watari about Akiza.

"Hey, Watari?" I called? He popped his head from the other room.

"_She's_ coming tomorrow." I said knowing he'd know who.

Watari smiled. Akiza was like a daughter to him. "I guess that means I'll have to stock up on Pocky." I grinned. Akiza has this obsession with Pocky. It's like how you only ever see me eats sweets but with her it's only Pocky. And almost anything else with chocolate but Pocky is still her number one.

"Who's coming tomorrow?" Matsuda asked.

"A friend of mine. She's helped me in several cases before and I think it's time I stopped stalling and asked for her help in this case." I said hoping he drops it. Knowing him he'd ask _that_ question.

"She? Is _she_ your girlfriend?" And there it is.

"Why do you ask? Are you disappointed at the thought of me being taken?" I asked stoically. Matsuda blushed and he started sputtering words that I'm sure went along the lines of no.

"Wait. Did L just make a joke?" Light ask. Everyone paused for a minute at that thought.

"Oh my god, he's right!" Ukita said. I just decided to ignore them. I glanced at Light from the corner of my eye. Akiza can see other Shinigami without touching their Death Note. If he has one then all of my suspicions will be confirmed.

I just have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

(\ /) (\ /)

(^-^)Tomorrow(^-^)

(")(") (")(")

* * *

I sent Watari to pick up Akiza from the airport about two hours ago. He called and said that they should be here in a few minutes.

Matsuda and the others are excited to meet her because Watari told them that she likes to joke a lot and is very cheerful. Apparently they can't seem to understand how a bright person like her became friends with such a lifeless person.

I heard a knock at the door and Matsuda squealed. I swear he's like a 12 year old girl sometimes.

I stayed in my seat but I looked towards the door. Next to Watari stood a black haired, dark blue and stormy eyed girl who was wearing a short sleeved black and blue Linkin Park T-shirt, a white pleated skirt that reached about 3 inches from her knees, a silver studded belt that hung from one belt loop, and black combat boots. Her mid length hair was let out and her side bangs partially covered her left eye. She also had matching wristbands, a ring on each hand, and that necklace I gave her for her 17th birthday. A teardrop cut sapphire with silver wisps going over it in a spider web like design. I also noticed that she now had a third piercing. First a small silver hoop, then a dark blue stud, and a diamond stud. She looked great.

"Hey." I said casually. She grinned. "Hi. I see your still alive and well. How is it that diabetes hasn't gotten to you yet?" she said while sitting right next to me.

"Where's your bags?" I asked.

"In my room. It's right next to this one. Now let me see that file." she said taking the chronologically ordered files about Kira starting from his first kill. She's a fast reader because by the time everyone came to introduce themselves she finished the first file.

"Hello. I'm Taro Matsui." Matsuda said.

"You can use your real names with her. After all Akiza Touya is her real name." I told him. Akiza nodded at that.

"Oh. Well I'm Touta Matsuda." he said smiling. One by one they introduced themselves.

"Shuichi Aizawa."

"Kanzo Mogi."

"Hideki Ide."

"Hirokazu Ukita."

"Soichiro Yagami."

"Light Yagami." When Light said his name she looked up. Then she smiled at everyone and said, "My name is Akiza Touya. It's nice to meet you." She's turning on the charm.

Everyone smiled fondly at her. She always got along with people easily without even trying. She's only trying a little with Light because she knows he's a suspect. She went back to reading.

After about ten minutes Akiza said, "Okay. So why isn't the suspects name here?" she asked. Obviously she knows but she needs to act like she doesn't know anything they don't know.

"Actually, I'm the current suspect." Light said a little nervously. Akiza looked at him and picked up the suspect file again.

"So you play tennis?" she asked still looking at the file.

"Yes. I played with L once and he almost beat me but I won at the end." he said slightly proudly. Mr. Yagami also seemed a little proud.

"I doubt that." she said.

"Excuse me?" Light asked.

"I doubt you beat L." she repeated.

"So you think I'm lying?" he asked, irked. Akiza looked up now. "That's not it. You did win but you didn't beat him."

"What does that mean?" Light asked thinking it through in his head. I wasn't really planning on telling him but I might get a reaction from him.

"It means that L most likely let you win. That fact that you're a suspect means that he'd want to see how you play and how you think. If you lose then you either suck or you knew L was suspicious of you and you thought that if you lose it makes you seem less likely to be Kira. If you win it's probably because you either knew that L was maybe expecting you to try and lose to make yourself seem less suspicious and if you win it'll do the opposite and make you more suspicious. So basically no matter what you did, you'd still be a suspect." Harsh but true. I did learn some valuable information during that game though.

Light was silent as he took all of that in. "Even if Light is a suspect, L said that the chances were only around 5 to 10%" Mr. Yagami said stepping in for his son. I guess she struck a nerve there.

"Five to ten percent? L said that? And you believed him?" Akiza asked looking at me. I looked away. Now she's going to blurt this out too, but it's okay I guess. They'll have to know the biggest secret soon so they should adjust to the small one's now.

"Why wouldn't we?" Matsuda asked looking at me as well.

Akiza huffed. "I thought you guys would know L by now. When he says low percentages like 5% or 12% he really means around 50 to 95%."

Everyone but Akiza, Watari, and I gasped. Light looked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Aizawa asked looking at Light in a strange way. I sighed.

"It was because if I did then you all would treat him badly and if that happens then he is more likely to act rashly. He knows all of your real names so if he gets upset then he can kill you in a snap." I said.

"So what is the real percentage?" Mr. Yagami asked. First I looked at Light. He looked genuinely frightened. Then I looked at Akiza and she yawned but I was the only one who could see that her tongue and lips made the slightest motioned that made it look like she said, "Lie." So that's what I did.

"It's about 56% considering everything that we know." I said hiding my apprehensiveness. I was planning on stalling for at least a few more days but Akiza is too straightforward for that.

"But everything that we know doesn't lead to that high of a chance." Mr. Yagami countered.

"Everything _you_ know doesn't. But everything _I_ know makes the chances just a bit higher." Akiza said. Slightly? Understatement of the century.

Nobody said anything after that so Akiza said, "Now let me see these tapes from the fake Kira."

She saw almost all of them and made the same conclusions I did. Now we're on the latest one.

"Give up searching for Kira? Well that's stupid. It's probably a lie." Akiza said pausing the tape.

"That's what we said." Matsuda stated.

"We think that they have already contacted each other." Ukita said. Akiza nodded. She pressed play but then paused about thirty seconds later.

"Others with their abilities, huh?" she said thinking.

"It's possible that there are others like them, right?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Oh. Absolutely. But this is just a bluff." she said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" Light asked. Looks like he snapped out of it.

"Considering what these two Kira's are like you can assume that any others would have come out by now. Maybe even label themselves as Kira like this one did. If there really were others who have these supposed Shinigami powers then either they are just like these two or just don't use their powers for killing others. I honestly don't think you have to worry about a third or fourth Kira. They probably just said it to cause hysteria so you'd focus on finding more Kira instead of finding the real one." She pressed play again.

After the tape ended I asked her, "So what do you think?"

"I think it's a girl." she said plainly. What?

Everyone stared at her, surprised. "Why would it be a girl?" I asked her.

"Obviously you have absolutely no knowledge about how teenage girls act. Well no one would when it's something like this. But you can still see it. You all being guys couldn't tell." she said. How nice.

"Okay. Guys are idiots when it comes to girls. Now can you tell us why you think it's a girl?" Matsuda asked, a bit annoyed. Mr. Yagami gave him a look of disparagement.

"Okay. If you pay close attention to they way the person speaks in the tapes then you notice how their breathing is a little fast. Almost as if they're excited or anxious or hopeful. In the last video there is more of a content excitement during pauses between the words which would tell you that they have already met but the thing that _really_ caught my attention was _how_ they said the words. If you imagine a girl saying this you can see a girl who is almost gushing at the thought of meeting or having met Kira. She'll try to contain herself, not sound oddly happy so no one gets suspicious. I thought about that and that's why I _know_ it's a girl. She most likely has a crush on Kira though." Wow. I really didn't think that. And a crush? That explains the stupidity.

"But I could be wrong and it's actually a guy who is gay but it is still most likely to be a girl." she said again.

"Do you second guess everything?" Matsuda asked. Yes.

"No." Akiza said. I looked at her.

"Yes you do. You both have a habit of doing that. Why else do you think your chess games last so long?" Watari said coming from the other room. He laid down several snacks. I smiled when Akiza saw the Pocky.

"I love you! Thank you!" She said hugged Watari around the waist. He chuckled and patted her on her head when she let go. I laughed when she grabbed a box and took out a pack and she stuck out her tongue out at me like a five year old.

"You're such a child." I said when he started munching on a stick. I grabbed a lollipop from the pile.

"Whatever. At least I'm not on the brink of diabetes. I bet the only reason you don't have it yet is that it's slowly building up inside just waiting to blow. Just like a sugar filled piñata. Just look at you. Major sweet tooth." she said pointing at the candy in my mouth. I just glared at her but then I smiled. Still the same as ever.

"Chocoholic." I countered. She rolled her eyes.

"By the way have you heard of this man who found a magical lamp?" she asked randomly. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "No. Really. A man found a lamp and it had a genie in it. So he made a wish. He said, 'I wish that all the women in the world were attracted to me.' So then the genie said, 'Okay.' He put a finger on the man's head and said, 'Bam. You're a chocolate bar.'" I coughed to cover up my laugh but a couple of the guys laughed out loud while the others pursed their lips to not laugh. Watari just smiled and left the room. Probably so nobody sees him laugh.

I smiled at Akiza. I know that the reason she did that was because everyone was tense about the information we got today. She's very straightforward and a bit short tempered sometimes but she cares about everyone. Like how she really dislikes Light but she's worried about him. She says he's too young to be doing something like this.

* * *

**Time Skip to 11:00 pm.**

Akiza and I were the only one's still up. Everyone else is in their rooms for now except for Light who had went home. I looked over at Akiza. She seemed to be thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her. She glanced at me and said, "I'm thinking about the second Kira. I can find her easily if I see her Shinigami. But the problem is getting everyone else to believe it. They'd obviously think we were insane. Showing them my Death Note would be useless unless we can find Light's or the fake Kira's. Since they can already see me and everything. " she said.

"Oh. So you are a hundred percent sure that Light has a Death Note?" I asked.

"Yup. I've been seeing the guy ever since I got here. Not that he knows. He left with Light so it ruled out everyone else. Kind of a weird looking fella actually. His smile creeps me out." She shivered at that.

I laughed and asked, "Really? Wouldn't that be interesting to see."

"You say that now but wait till I find his Death Note. Then you'll be the one shivering. I swear he looks like some kind of smile addict." When she said that something clicked.

"Do all Shinigami have that or what?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how Chikara used to always eat those oranges? And you have an obsession with Pocky? And now Light's Shinigami probably has an addiction. So is that normal for Shinigami?" I asked. Akiza thought about.

"Maybe. It seems to be very common among us." she said in wonder. Then she picked up on of the tapes from the table.

"Hey L. Have you seen this?" she asked taking something from the tape. I leaned over to see what it was. It was a strand of hair.

"Fantastic. If this is the hair of who I think it is then we just might get that notebook quicker than I thought." Akiza said smiling. I grinned. Luck must really be on our side now.

* * *

**Time Skip: Next Day, 10:00 a.m.**

Everyone was in my room again except for Light who had yet to get here. Akiza had sent the hair sample to forensic for analysis last night so we should be getting the results by tomorrow or the next day at the latest.

Right now she's actually thinking of the possible places that his Death Note could be in. She said that because he's very intelligent he most likely hid it some where in his room in a place so obvious that no one bothered looking to hard. I just need to get permission to search his room. I can easily get a warrant from a judge but I wanted to ask Light and Mr. Yagami first. It just doesn't feel right without asking them.

"Mr. Yagami." I called. Everyone looked at me out of curiosity except for Akiza who only glanced at me before going back to what she was doing.

"Akiza has asked for permission to look into Light's room to see if she can find anything to prove whether Light is or isn't Kira." I said. He was surprised.

"Why would she need to look in Light's _room_?" He thinks it's too obvious.

"Well it's so obvious that no one really considers it most of the time. If Light is Kira then he'd be smart enough to assume that." Akiza said standing next to Mr. Yagami.

"I understand. I have no problem with it but you will have to ask Light since it _is_ his room." Mr. Yagami said. If Akiza is the one asking then we won't have a problem.

"Okay then." she said. She stood there for a minute and walked to the door. When she opened it Light was right there with a raised hand as if he was just about to knock. He looked surprised and I gaped at her.

"How do you keep doing that?" I asked her. She smiled and said, "I don't know. I guess I'm just cool like that." Then she closed the door behind Light.

"Okay. Now let's get this over with. I need to search your room." She said plainly to Light. He was perplexed for a minute before asking, "Why?"

"To find something that proves or disproves that you're Kira. If it's a normal room then you have nothing to worry about. Well nothing more than usual since you're in this predicament. But if I do find something then…well you get the idea." she said teasingly. It's what she uses to lighten the mood in a serious situation.

'Uh…okay. I don't have a problem." he said confused. He's confident that she won't find anything. So either there is nothing to find or he is making a grave mistake by underestimating Akiza.

"Okay then. I'm off to snoop through your stuff. You better I don't find something humiliating because you know I'll show it to _everyone_." she warned while getting her messenger bag.

Light looked at me. "She's not joking. I know from experience." I told him. Listen to me people. _Always_ lock your doors. **(I'll leave what she did to your imagination.)**

Then Akiza came to me and whispered, "If I find the Death Note, do you want to show everyone today?"

"If you find it, then yes." I whispered back. "Okay then. I'll be back until I find anything or I get bored." she said to everyone else.

"Wait! My mother and sister aren't supposed to know that I'm a Kira suspect. How will you get in without telling them?" Light asked. Think about it for a second. Akiza is going to be doing it.

"Who said I was going to go through the door?" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Breaking and entering is illegal." Mr. Yagami said.

"But I already have your permission. If anyone asks I have the other guys as my witnesses. Besides nobody says anything when Santa does it." she said in a sweetly conniving voice. I snickered at that. So did several of the others.

"Bye Watari!" she shouted and shut the door behind her. Watari peaked out from the other room. "Was that Akiza?" he asked. We all said, "Yeah." and he just nodded and went back to…whatever he does there.

* * *

.**.:~: Akiza's POV :~:.**.

Let's see which one is Light's house? Oh, there it is. I walked over to the side of the house and made sure no one saw me. Trees are near the windows. How perfect.

Light is a teenage boy so his room will have totally plain curtains or shades. And their they are. Pale blue. I really hope his window isn't locked. That would be such a let down.

I took a deep breath before I jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch and swung myself so I now crouched on it. Then I reached around the trunk and reach for a branch closer to Light's window. God does this feel weird.

I got on a higher branch after that and then slowly made my way to his window. I lightly pushed to up and it went up. Awesome. It's not locked. Light's an idiot.

I carefully stepped into the room and slowly closed the window so if anyone was home then they wouldn't hear me. It's a weekday so his sister should be at school and his mom is either downstairs or went somewhere else since their wasn't a car out front.

Okay. Now if I were Light where would I hide a Death Note? Somewhere obvious. I walked over to the book case. I glanced over each book and decided it was _too_ obvious and dangerous if someone accidentally touched it here.

Then I went over to his desk and opened the first drawer. Was that I diary? Pfft. Fake. So something is hiding in here.

I opened the next drawer and compared the two. On the outside the two are the exact same so their depths should be the same too. So why was the first one's depth less than the second one?

I opened the first one again and looked at the edges. There's a tiny crevice.

A false bottom. Nice.

Then I kneeled down and looked under the drawer. There was a tiny hole under it. I looked at the desk again and took a pen. It's too big. So took out the ink case and pushed it in. The bottom came up.

I held the ink there with one hand and lifted the diary and bottom with the other. There lay the Death Note. There was a circuit around it and I noticed how dangerous a mistake I would have made if I didn't use the ink. Wow. This kid is good.

I put the Death Note in my bag and put everything else back in place and left out the window.

Today is going to be a bad day for you Light Yagami.

I started walking back to my car when I noticed this girl walking towards the house I just left. She was an up and coming model named Misa Amane. She had a Shinigami hovering above her too.

Did I seriously just find the fake Kira? This girl is blonde and the strand of hair we found in the tape was also blonde.

I smiled. I'm having a _very_ good day today. I took out my phone as I got in my car.

"Hello, Watari? Could you tell L that I think I just found the second Kira?"

"Thank you. And also tell him that I'm going to tell everyone right when I get there."

"Yeah I found it."

"Okay. Thank you so much. I'll see you soon."

How awesome am I?

* * *

.**.:~: L's POV:~:.**.

"Ryuuzaki. Akiza wanted me to tell you that she's going to share some information with the task force when she gets back." Watari said to me. I cocked my eyebrow. _She found it already?_ I asked mentally.

Watari nodded. I smiled on the inside. She's amazing. But now that means that we'd have to tell the guys today.

Then Watari came close to me and whispered, "She also said that she may have found the second Kira." What? Wow.

Then the door bust open and Akiza said, "Who do you love?" I smiled.

"Good news?" I asked.

"Very _very_ good news. Well, for us. Not for Light. For him it's terrible news." she said sitting down. Light's eyes widened.

"You all should sit down." I said.

"Now before I tell you the good/ bad news I should let Light know. I found the second Kira." she said looking at him square in the eye.

He looked scared and confused. He really thought that Akiza couldn't have been as good as I am.

"I know. Unexpected right? You thought that I couldn't possibly be as good as L. But that's where you're wrong kid. L is the best detective in the world. Some say even the second and third best. But if he wasn't then I'd be the second best. You underestimated me and that's why I have the only thing in the world that proves that you are Kira." she said scathingly and reached into her bag. She took out a Death Note. And it was Light's.

Light was completely frozen in his seat. Mr. Yagami was looking at us confused and yet horrified at the same time. He was thinking, _How does this prove that Light is Kira? This proves Light is Kira._

The rest of the Task Force was looking at Light. They were all hoping that accusing Light had been just an accident. He seemed like such a good kid.

"This book, a Death Note, was found hidden in one of your drawers under a false bottom. It was a pretty genius structure you made. If I used the wrong object to pick up the bottom then the book would have burned. But I was lucky and used the ink case of a pen because I just happened to have fit. Now this book has all of the names of that murders done by Kira. Most also have the time and cause of death on it. Now I know that if you didn't write a time or cause of death then the person would have died of a heart attack." she said and then took out an apple. She threw it behind Light and it stopped in mid air. Everyone in the task force gasped. I hate when I can't see it. So I touched the Death Note.

Oh God.

"Gah. You were right about the smile." I told her. She laughed. Then she held out the Death Note.

"Just touch it. It won't kill you." She joked. Everyone hesitated. Then Matsuda reached out his hand. And then he screamed.

"Chillax! He won't do anything." Akiza said. No one else would touch the book seeing that Matsuda was hyperventilating right now.

Akiza huffed and then she slapped Matsuda.

I pursed my lips and covered my face. She's hilarious. Everyone was shocked but none more than Matsuda who held his cheek and was staring at Akiza, horrified.

"Are you going to calm down now?" she asked. He just nodded.

"Now. You either touch the book or I make you." she told the rest of the team. Ukita's hand hovered over the book. Then Mogi, and then Aizawa, and then everyone else had a hand hovering over the book. They all looked at each other before simultaneously placing their hands on the book.

And then their were a series of gasps and cries.

"I swear if any of you react like he did I will slap you too." Akiza said pointing at Matsuda. They all started to calm down. Obviously they were more afraid of the girl who had no problem with getting violent then the Shinigami who was just standing here with an amused grin.

"You alright?" She asked everyone. They all nodded after a few minutes.

"Good. Now what's your name?" she said.

"I'm Matsuda-"

"Not you, idiot! I meant the Shinigami."

"Wait. So when the fake Kira was talking about Shinigami it was real?" Ukita asked.

"It was very real. But there are things about Shinigami that even most Shinigami them selves don't know. Now will you tell us your name." I asked.

"Sure. I'm Ryuk." he said. There was another round of gasps.

"Okay. I have some question for you, Ryuk." Akiza said.

"Shoot."

"First of all, what kind of idiot gives a high school kid with a twisted sense of justice a Death Note?" she asked him like he was stupid.

"I was bored. He just happened to be the first one to pick the book. Frankly I'm pretty happy about. He's amused me a lot for the past few months." Ryuk said lazily.

Light gave him a look that said, _Why are you doing this?_

"I told you before, Light. I'm not on yours or their side. I just go for the side that's more promising in the amusement area. It's not my fault you're losing it." Ryuk said, shrugging.

"God. So harsh." Akiza said.

"Meh. So now I have a question. Why aren't you two freaking out like they were?" he asked curiously. Everyone else was wondering the same thing. I looked at Akiza. Did she want to say this now?

"One minute. I need to get something from my room." she said and left. Then she came back about 2 minutes later.

"The reason I'm cool with all of this is because I have my own Death Note." she said holding hers up.

The room was silent. Until Ryuk started laughing. "No wonder you seemed different than all the other humans! So who's your Shinigami?" he asked.

"You ever hear of Chikara?" I asked. Ryuk's eyes widened.

"You mean the one who fused herself with a human about 6 years ago? _She_ was that human?" He asked me.

"Yeah. You're looking at the world's only living Shinigami human hybrid." I said.

"How is that possible?" Light asked.

"It's really simple. A Shinigami and a human become like family but one day the Shinigami realizes that the human will die soon so they fuse themselves with the human so the human wouldn't die." I said plainly.

"So what can she do?" Ryuk asked. "I've only heard of the other case of this in the Shinigami realm and a lot of it was just made up."

"Let's see. I have The Eyes. I can't extend my life if I kill someone but I can extend the life of a person without dying. I can see other Shinigami without touching their Death Notes so yes, I could see you ever since I first got here. And I don't need to sleep as much as normal humans." she said listing each thing with a finger. She purposefully left some out but I guess it's for precaution.

"So how many have you killed?" Ryuk asked.

"One." Akiza said plainly. Some of the Task Force members glanced at her when she said that.

"Only one? Boring." Ryuk remarked.

"I'm sure that the hundreds that Light has killed has given you enough amusement." Akiza said a little sharply.

"Yeah but this beats all of that. Seeing a Shinigami human hybrid is a once in a lifetime thing. Only two Shinigami have ever done it since…ever. And adding the fact that the other detective knew about this the whole time makes it better. How long has he suspected the Death Note anyway?" Ryuk asked.

"Almost since the beginning. When he killed Lind L. Taylor it went to the top of my list of possibilities. But when I realized just how many were being killed I knew it was either a Death Note being used or Kira had some supernatural or psychic abilities. Obviously now we know he'd been using a Death Note." I said.

"So how does this Death Note work, exactly?" Matsuda asked a bit shakily. Akiza smiled sympathetically.

"You already know that you need a name and face to kill someone. You have to write the name correctly and have the persons face in mind do someone else with the same name isn't affected. Once you do that the person will die of a heart attack in forty seconds. But you can also specify the cause of death. Like make it into suicide or an accident. You can also set it up for anytime you want. So if you write a name now you can make a person die like a month later. Actually that's what Light did right here. Several of the names here are of criminals who are still alive but their death dates aren't until a while later." she said showing everyone the list.

Everyone was silent as they read all the names and registered how many pages had been used. Then Mr. Yagami spoke up.

"So it's all true. Light is Kira. All the names are in his handwriting. He killed everyone." His voice was so low we almost couldn't hear it. He still can't seem to believe that his son was, is, a killer.

"Well actually Misa Amane killed a few in the pretense of Kira. So he's innocent on those cases." Akiza said. Misa Amane?

"You mean that new model?" I asked her.

"Yeah. But she's such a child in real life. I guess that could explain why the videos were so stupid. What I want to know is what exactly she sees in Light." Akiza said, confused. I coughed at the insult.

"Well he's pretty popular with the girls. One of the spies said he had at least two girlfriends." Matsuda stated. Akiza snorted and said, "Two girlfriends? At once? Whore." I covered my face with one hand and started shaking as I tried not to laugh.

Light was still a little shocked but was flustered at being called a whore.

"I just don't get why she's so devoted to Light." Akiza said. Then she got up and got her lap top from the floor where it was charging.

"Let's see. Misa Amane." She typed in her name and a few pages came up. Then one link came up and she clicked on it. It was that of a newspaper article. We both quickly read it and then Akiza picked up Light's Death Note and started scanning through that. She stop at a certain page and pointed at one name.

"Oh. So you killed the man who killed her parents when she was younger. The trauma from that could have left her with her current mentality and when you killed the guy she felt grateful." Akiza sighed and closed her laptop.

"Why is there so much freaking drama?" she huffed. She threw down Light's death Note and it opened to an empty page right in front of him. Oh Crap.

Nobody knew when Light had picked up a pen but when the Death Note dropped in front of him his hand snapped up and before anyone could react he had already written Akiza's name in the book.

"What have you done Light?" Mr. Yagami shouted.

"You're going to kill her because you got caught?" Matsuda yelled.

"Guys. She only has about twenty seconds left." Ide said. We all looked at her. She just closed her eyes and waited for the forty seconds to run out.

Nobody knew what to do. Only she can stop a death once the name has been written but it doesn't work on herself.

Light was smirking maniacally. He quietly counted down the time.

12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…nothing. Nothing happened.

The member of the Task Force were staring incredulously at Akiza.

Light said, "I don't understand. Why isn't it working!" Akiza opened her eyes and had a light smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention that I can't be killed by a normal Death Note?" she said sardonically. Yeah. Only the Shinigami King can kill her now. Or if her lifespan runs out.

Light was hyperventilating now. Ryuk had been silently watching the whole time. Then he glanced at the door at the same time that Akiza walked over to it.

"L. Go to the other room." She told me. I gave her a look.

"Just do it." She said. I got up and went into the other room but I stood by the door where no one could see.

* * *

.**.:~: Akiza POV :~:.**.

I opened the door and asked, "Where the heck did you come from?"

Misa Amane was standing at the door. She had a panicked look and rushed into the room. The Shinigami behind her just walked in silently and I shut the door.

Misa saw Light and said, "Light! Oh my god, are you okay?" God, her voice is annoying.

Light didn't say anything. He just stared at where I was sitting a moment ago. Misa kept asking Light what was wrong and The Task Force just looked at them in bewilderment. I would too if I were them. It's all just so weird and things are moving a bit faster than I planned.

"Okay. First of all, why are you here?" I asked her. I looked at the other Shinigami. "Did you bring her here?" I asked her. She just looked at me with the one eye that wasn't covered with the bandages.

"Rem brought me here. She said that she saw a girl, who happened to be you, looking at her and thought that I might be in danger. She followed you and made sure you didn't see her and told me that Light had been caught and that I was too. I made her take me to you so I could see if he was okay." Misa said hurriedly.

"Well he's in shock and his brain may have shut down but other than that I'm sure he's fine." I said brushing Light away. Then Misa noticed Light's Death Note and turned to me.

"Your name is on the Death Note. How are you still alive?" she asked. I have to explain this again? Why didn't I just bring her with me when I first saw her?

"I can't be killed by a normal Death Note because A Shinigami fused herself with me. You know what, why don't I let the guys explain this. I hate saying things twice in one day." The guys looked at me disbelievingly and I just went to the other room where L stood by the door.

"Now you see why I told you to come here?" I asked him. It's dangerous for him since she has The Eyes. He nodded and listened to the guys repeat what we told them. Then I walked out when they were finished.

They gave me an annoyed look when I got back and I just stuck my tongue at them.

"Let me see your Death Note." I told Misa. She looked at me suspiciously and asked, "Why?"

"Because they can't see your Shinigami and it would makes things easier if they could. Don't freak out." I warned they guys and took Light's and my Death Note away from him. Misa handed me hers and I made the guys touch it.

"Well she's not as bad as Ryuk." Matsuda said.

"Hey!" Ryuk complained. I grinned.

"Okay. Now let's get to the pint. So Rem, what would you do for Misa?" I asked the female Shinigami.

"I would do anything for her." she replied in a deep voice.

"And Misa. What would you do for Light?" I asked her.

"I love him. I'll do anything and everything for him." she said confidentially.

"Yeah. I can see that. So Light. What would you do for Misa?" I asked him. He was silent. My eyes narrowed. I walked up to him and snapped a couple times in front of his face. Still no response.

"Okay dude. If you don't say anything within the next twenty seconds, I'll slap you." I threatened.

"Don't think she won't! Trust me. I know." L said from the other room.

"Ten seconds, Light." I warned.

4...3...2...1...Ugh. He's too pathetic.

"You look so derisory right now, it's not even funny. You just answered the question by saying nothing at all." I said sitting down again. Light's eyes flashed when I called him derisory. I smirked. That's right. I want to see you get mad. Let's see how well you can play with me.

"You know why I don't like you, Light? It's because you're so stupid." I said tauntingly. He gave me a steely look but said nothing.

"You find a Death Note lying on the ground and test it out ending up with the conclusion that it's real. Instead of doing what's right and getting rid of the book you go down the dark path. The harder path. Do you even know why you kept the book?" I asked him. His eyes flickered curiously.

"It's because the Death Note does things to you. It's brings out your darker side. From what I've read about you, you were a model student. Good grades, nice personality. A bit arrogant but you were smart enough so you get away with it. You could have been the 7th best detective in the world after me and two other guys. But the Death Note corrupted you. You started wanting power. Though your intensions were good, you wanted to make the world a better place, you carried it out horribly. You became worse than the people you killed and that's why we are trying to stop you. But you're too blind to see that. You think that your way is the only way. Misa too. She's an up and coming model. A promising future but she wanted to be with you. Even if all you did was use her, which you were, she still stayed by you. If she didn't have the Death Note she would have hesitated in working with you. But you wouldn't have cared no matter what." I said. He looked confused.

"This doesn't make sense. What are you trying to say?" Light said for the first time.

"The Death Note made you into a sociopath." I said loudly. His eyes narrowed.

"No it didn't. How would you know anyway?" he asked. I smirked.

"The same way L found out you were childish and that you hate to lose. It was because he was too." Ding. There it is.

"So you're telling me that you're also a sociopath." Light said simply.

"Only 52%. It's actually pretty low but higher than average and it's easy for me to find other sociopaths. I only have a couple of the symptoms and they only apply in rare and specific occasions. You on the other hand have almost all of them. Narcissistic; extremely manipulative; you lack emotions, especially remorse; you're a pathological liar; and very charming which helps the lying." I listed. "Guess which one's I am." I challenged.

He narrowed his eyes again and thought about it. "You're manipulative, you lack certain emotions-" I cut him off by saying, "Only towards certain people."

"Okay you lack certain emotions towards certain people, you're manipulative, you're a good liar, and you have charm." he finished. I smiled.

"Very good. You got it all right. You would have been a good detective. Tsk. It's a shame that you did all of this." I said.

"You wouldn't understand. Ever since the beginning you all have been against me. If you actually saw things from my perspective then you wouldn't be saying all of this." Light said indignantly.

"You don't think we have? Yeah, crime dropped in huge amounts but it's still wrong with the way you're doing things. I get that you think that you're doing the right thing but think about it. Before you got the Death Note you would have been on our side. You would have been trying to help us defeat Kira for real instead of pretending to help us. You're delirious. Why do you think you're so good at deduction? You weren't supposed to end up like this. It's because of that idiot." I said staring daggers at Ryuk.

"Why me?" he protested.

"Because your _dumb_ ass self has _no fucking life_ so you had to drop your goddamn Death Note in order to get some lame entertainment!" I shouted. Man. I'm starting to curse.

"Language!" L said from the other room.

"Shut the _hell_ up, L!" I shouted back.

"Look what you did. You got her mad." L said to either Light or Ryuk.

"Hell yeah I'm mad. How could some people be so fucking _stupid_? Your messing with so many lives! I get you're a Death God but you're not _the_ God! So stop acting like one!" I huffed when I finished. That felt good.

"Stop yelling! It's hurting my ears!" Misa complained. Well your _voice_ is hurting mine. Calm down Akiza.

"Ugh. Yeah. I'm sorry but when I get pissed I get loud and profanities just slip out. That's why L almost never makes me mad. He's too scared." I smirked.

"Not true!" he denied.

"So true!" I countered.

"So? You're a scary person." he said giving up. I grinned. I always win. I turned my attention back to Light. He looked conflicted. I sighed.

"Look. I really don't want to have to send you to jail. Considering the circumstances you would be found innocent if you went on trial. No one outside of this room will know about Shinigami. Well there are some people out there in the world but you know what I mean. Unless you confess we can't charge you with anything." I told him.

He gave me a look. I didn't really think he'd confess.

Now to get to the point. "Listen Light. Personally, I don't think this is your fault. The Death Note does things to your head. The more you use it, the worse it gets. Why else do you think I'm not like you or Misa? Actually Misa isn't even anywhere close to where you are. She's only killed a few people and I only killed one. Think about it. _Really_ think about _everything_."

Everyone waited. Light was silent the whole time but you could see the emotions flitting through his face. Irritation, consideration, shock, defeat, shame, anger, then back to shame. He rested his head on his knees and pulled at his hair.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked through clenched teeth. I think I heard a little sob after that. Misa hurried to Light's side and placed a hand on his arm. "Light…?" she asked timidly. He looked up at her and had a pained expression when he saw her tears.

"I want to be able to care about you. I really do. But I just _can't_ feel it!" he said, his voice thick. Misa just held him and Light buried his face in her hair. Probably trying to feel something. Anything at all towards her. I huffed. Here comes the finale.

"If you really want it then there is a way for that to be possible. You'd be a completely normal teenager. Well other than the greater than average intelligence and model girlfriend." I said. Everyone's eyes were on me. Even L peeked from the other room but turned back when I glared at him.

"I that really possible?" Mr. Yagami asked hopefully. I nodded and told him, "It is. But only if Light and Misa are willing to cooperate." I said looking at them. Ryuk and Rem understood what I meant based on their expressions.

"What would we have to do?" Misa asked warily. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry. It's not painful or anything. It's really simple. All you have to is give up ownership of your Death Notes." And there it is. The room was silent for a minute. Then Matsuda exclaimed, "That's _it_?"

"I said it was really simple, didn't I?" I asked him. He had a disbelieving expression.

"So no hypnosis to get them to give up the Death Notes?" Ide asked.

"Well it wouldn't matter if we did. They can only give up their Death Notes if they really want to. Hypnosis only works unconsciously. They have to give it up consciously and subconsciously. There can't be any doubt at all." I told them. I turned towards Light and Misa again.

"But I'd be doing you guys a huge favor by doing this. If you give up the Death Notes then you wouldn't remember anything about Shinigami or killing anyone. No one would be able to convict you of anything. They only reason we're here is to stop the murders. We don't need a killer. The public or government doesn't need to know how or why the murders stopped. They'd only need to know that Kira is gone. You could have a normal life. Continue studying, Light. Become a detective. _Help save_ lives. And Misa. Become the best model you can be. You could have a boyfriend that actually likes you for you. Don't you want that?" I asked them. There was silence for a few minutes.

Misa looked at me and said, "I'll do it. But only if Light will." We all turned to Light.

"I'm not sure." he said quietly, conflicted.

"Think about it. We all know that you're Kira. I have no problem locking you away for the rest of your life if you don't do this. No is going to just let you go if you still remember everything. If you do this then I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Nobody wants to see you destroy yourselves. I'll even explain to you both what happened after you lose your memories. It'll be almost like Kira never happened." I told him.

Misa turned to Light and grabbed his face in her hands. "Please Light." she begged, her voice barely a whisper.

"Light." Mr. Yagami said. He was crying.

Light, for the first time since all this blew up, looked at his father. And he cracked.

"I'll do it."

* * *

.**.:~: L's POV :~:.**.

"You're amazing." I said to Akiza who was staring out the window. She just smiled and said, "It was nothing."

"I'm serious. No one but you would have been able to do that." I insisted. Just a couple hours ago Light Yagami and Misa Amane gave up ownership of their Death Notes. Everyone helped explain that Light was Kira and Misa was the Fake Kira. They were really shocked when we first told them. They had a lot of questions. We were hesitant to answer just in case we said too much but then Ryuk told us that it didn't matter if he knew about Shinigami. As long as he doesn't have a Death Note anymore then he can't be affected by it. Why couldn't he have said that sooner?

They took it pretty hard when we told them everything. Everyone kept telling them that they weren't themselves but they still felt guilty. Akiza didn't want that so she told them that even though it was their fault all that matters is that they stopped. They were going down a destructive path and they manage to switch paths. Personally it was really corny but that's why she said it anyway.

The two teenagers were happy about that. They still felt guilty but it'll take a while before they forgive themselves. What's important is that Kira is dead. The government will ask who it was and how we handled it but we don't have to tell them anything. Normally you'd have to do a case report about it but it's L and Akiza you're talking about. If we think that they're better off not knowing then that's how things will go. And there's the fact that Akiza will probably scare them into not asking questions. I never bothered asking how she does it. That's something _we're_ all better off not knowing.

Akiza sighed and I turned my attention back to her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head and sat next to me. "Nothing. I'm just glad that it's over. It's scares me sometimes when I think about how no one is really too young to kill." She was thinking about that time she read an article about that eight year old who killed his mother and father before he killed himself.

I leaned towards her and wrapped an arm around her. I gently rubbed her arm and told her, "Don't think about that." She turned to me and looked into my eyes for a second. Then she leaned her head up and pressed her lips to mine. I smiled and kissed her back.

Did I forget to tell you all that Akiza and I have actually been dating for over a year now?

Well, we've been dating for over a year now.

She probably needed a distraction because she climbed onto me and had both knees on either side of my hips. Her hands rode themselves up my chest. One went behind my neck while the other pulled at my hair. I grinned into the kiss and ran one hand down her side. My right hand went to her face and lightly caressed her cheek.

Akiza shifted us so that I was on my back and her body was flush against mine. Her hands slowly went down to the hem of my shirt and she started pulling it up. We broke the kiss so that she could completely take the material off. She bit her lip and I smirked. You'd expect me to have a weakly built body but I do work out sometimes jut so I could see _that_ spark in Akiza's eyes. I'm not overly built but it's enough to turn her on.

She started tracing patterns over the slight abs and I shivered. Damn. Akiza giggled and then I decided to take initiative.

I pushed her back so that we were now on the opposite side of the sofa but now I was hovering over her. She got this challenging gleam in her eyes and I decided to take that challenge. Instead of kissing her lips I went straight for her shoulder that was exposed by the tank top she usually wore to sleep. One elbow propped me over her and my right hand went to her hip. Her top rode up just the slightest, revealing a thin line of her soft stomach. My thumb lightly stroked that silver of skin while my lips left a trail up her neck. Now it was Akiza who shivered. I chuckled and she kissed my neck which made me shudder.

I narrowed my eyes when she did that. So I went for her weak spot.

My lips went to this one spot under her earlobe. She started squirming but I kept her in place. I slip my tongue through my lips and slightly licked the spot and then I blew on the moist skin. She gasped and brought my face to hers. Her eyes were narrowed in a playful glare and then she smiled before latching her lips to mine once more.

This is how kissing Akiza always went. We both fought for dominance and got revenge whenever the other made us feel-

I felt a groan slip through my lips went Akiza bit my sensitive spot on my neck. My shirt better cover the hickey she's going to leave. I growled when she bit me again and decided to attack her neck this time.

She hummed pleasantly when I started sucking on her neck, purposefully targeting an area that would be hard to cover without a turtle neck.

My hand slipped under her shirt and she ran her hands over my chest again and wound them around my back. I let out a shaky breath when her fingers started tracing random patterns on my skin.

I pulled both of us up after a minute and sat her on my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and I on top of her head. I kissed her forehead and asked her, "You okay now?" She smiled lightly and softly kissed my neck.

"Yeah." she whispered and started playing with the ring on her chain. It was another gift I gave her about a year ago. There was also a heart shaped locket with the ring.

I reached out to hold that locket and I played with it with my finger for a few minutes before Akiza took it from me. She smiled and opened the locket. Her gaze softened as she sighed in content.

"You know how long it took me to realize that it actually opened?" she asked me. I grinned and said, "About a week. I was the one who lied and said it didn't."

"You just wanted to see my reaction when I opened." she said giving me a look.

"And I was satisfied with your reaction." She blushed in the slightest and hid her face a little. I leaned down slightly so I could see her face. She pursed her lips in a smile when she glanced at me.

I touched my nose to hers. She pecked my lips and said, "I love you too." I closed the locket which held those three little words.

"Hey, Mr. L, I wanted to ask you someth-" someone said from the door. We both snapped our heads towards the now wide open door. There stood Misa and Light with wide eyes and bright blushes on their cheeks. Akiza got up off of me and said, "May we help you?"

"Uuuuuhhhhhh…" Misa attempted to get a word out.

"I-we…well we…um…we'll just…come back tomorrow." Light said, flustered, and dragged a stupefied Misa out with him.

Akiza and I were silent for a minute before we both laughed.

"I bet that Misa's going to tell everybody." Akiza said giggling.

"Well Matsuda did ask if you were my girlfriend and I just evaded the question. Maybe he already suspected it." I said playing with her hair. She just grinned and kissed me again.

A minute later we heard a rather loud "WHAT?" come from the room next to ours. We both looked up in confusion but then started laughing again.

* * *

**I don't know. It was really OOC but it's my first DN fic so i guess this is as good as it'll get. I'll just have to see how the next one will be.**

**By the way, in the end Light and Misa are going out. Just in case you were wondering.**

**So how was it?**


End file.
